Natsu oneshot
by Wolfalchemist01
Summary: a natsu/Oc oneshot i had in my mind for a while. originally i thought about writing something similar with gray but i couldn't think of something yet. so that will come later xD anyway for now... enjoy and let me know what ya'll think


"_Natsu! Happy! Jay! everyone. I'm back." Lisanna yelled with tears in her eyes while hugging all her friends as good as possible with ropes still around her hands._

"_i'll untie you." Jay said with a forced smile but luckily for her everyone thought it was a real one, before using her magic to transform into a large grey wolf with razor-sharp fangs._

_Walking closer to Lisanna, the big wolf took the rope between her teeth and bit the rope only to be hugged tightly around her neck by her friend who she hadn't seen in years._

"_I'll take you to your brother and sister." The wolf said, earning a nod from her friend who had already climbed onto her back and ran towards the cemetery._

_FF TO REUNION_

_Jay let her white haired friend down and took a few steps back into the shadows of a tree, changing back into her normal form. A hand on her shoulder made the brown eyed girl look behind her and come face to face with Natsu, her best friend who she had been having a crush on for a while. But knowing that he liked Lisanna...she just smiled back hoping he didn't see the hurt inside. The hurt that had struck her the moment her friend returned. Sure she was glad about that... but what now?_

_END FLASHBACK_

It had been two weeks since Lisanna returned to the guild. Everyone had been crying and laughing at the same time, including Jay. Who was hiding what she really felt inside, still trying to accept everything. Natsu sure was glad and so was Happy, that's how they are anyway.

A deep sigh escaped Jay's lips as she stared into her glass once again.

'Why am I hurting more with every second I stay? Why?' Stuck in her thoughts, Jay didn't notice the strength she put on the cup she was holding and made it snap, spilling the hot chocolate that was inside on the counter.

"Crap."

"What's the matter Jay?" Lucy asked, noticing her friend was holding onto her hand which, when the blond girl looked down, looked rather red and was bleeding.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing Lucy." Jay replied with a smile, "I just grabbed it too rough and it snapped. I'm going home now though, can't let this get any worse. HEY EVERYONE! I'm going home alright, see ya later!" The black haired girl yelled to her friends, waving her hand in the air as she passed by Gray, who felt something weird was hanging in the air.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Well Fairy tail guild. It was fun. But right now I need to go, I won't make a chance anyway. Certainly not with these stupid oranges." Jay said to herself, looking down at her chest for a second at the end of her sentence. The sad look on her face was replaced by a chuckle and a smirk for a split minute before a noise behind her made the raven haired girl turn around and drop her bag of food.

"Who's there!"

"Why are you leaving?"

"You wouldn't understand Gray." The surprised girl whispered as her friend walked closer.

"Is it because Lisanna is back that you fear losing Natsu?"

"We're just..." Jay replied, slightly angered by the truth her friend spoke.

"But you would want to. I know how you feel about him."

Jay changed into a huge black wolf with blood-red eyes and stopped inches away from Gray's nose.

"Don't say a word to Natsu about me. Not where I went, not how. And most certainly not why. GOT it?"

"You know he will come after you if he finds out." Gray replied, not being scared by the huge angered wolf in front of him.

"I know. But if you don't say a thing... i'll be long gone before that happens. Promise me Gray." The look in Jay's red wolf eyes turned soft and nearly begging him for their request. "Promise me you won't tell Natsu. No matter what."

The ice wizard closed his eyes exhaled loudly, but when he opened his eyes. Jay had already vanished into the dark of the night. Not knowing where she went, of even if she would ever return.

"Sorry Jay. This promise won't last long." Gray said to himself as he looked to where his friend was standing just a second ago, only her bag remaining forgotten on the floor.

IN THE MORNING

"Gray-sama! Did you sleep well?" Juvia yelled happily but soon got brushed off by the upset wizard saying 'where's Natsu?'

"Natsu? Why? Did something happen?" Lisanna asked, sounding kind of worried about what this would be.

"Where is he?"

"At the mission board. He was on about taking the team on a mission."

Hearing this, Gray got off his chair and made his way past everyone at the bar. Finally reaching his destination, finding Natsu who was eagerly looking at the board with his blue friend by his side.

"Natsu!"

"Wha-" The pink haired boy wanted to reply but got cut short by someone slamming him into the wall. "What the hell is wrong with you Gray?" Natsu soon shot at Gray, flames starting around his fists.

"Haven't you noticed yet?"

"Noticed what?" The easygoing wizard asked, a confused look on his face as he looked around the guild and back at his friend.

"Jay isn't here yet Natsu. I wonder if she's sick?"

"Maybe you're right Happy! Lets go visit her." The pink haired boy replied and pushed his friend to the side, but got stopped by Gray speaking once again.

"She left in the middle of the night. I wanted to stop her but she changed into a black wolf, so she was gone before I knew."

"Why did she leave?" Lisanna asked as she appeared next to Gray along with Erza and Lucy.

"She... argh, screw the promise! She left because she was afraid of showing her feelings now that Lisanna was back. She was glad her friend was back but afraid to admit her feelings."

"Really? To who?" Natsu wondered, not catching on to what Gray just said.

"I think he means Jay actually liked you Natsu." Lisanna said to her friend with a small smile on her face.

"Well yea, she is my best friend. So I like her too."

"So do I." Happy shouted, holding his paw into a first and punching the air.

"What he means idiot, is that Jay didn't just like you as a friend. She loved you." A voice spoke up, making everyone look at a certain dark haired character on the couch.

"Natsu." Lisanna said as she walked over to her friend and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You need to tell her what you feel. You need to get our friend back."

"Let's go then." Natsu said running to the door with Happy following his trail.

"No. You need to do this on your own, she needs you now more then anyone."

"Lisanna... Thanks. C'mon Happy!" The dragonslayer yelled with a smile, taking off with his cat into the air and following the way that his subconscious was telling him to follow.

AT A FARAWAY FARM ABOUT A WEEK LATER

"I'm so glad you came around wizard girl."

"Its okay. I'm happy I can help with this, it must be a lot of work for you on your own." Jay replied to the old man next to her wolf form, who was tying some leather ropes around her.

"Yes, specially now since my horses are sick, they cant pull this so I'm happy you came around. Okay I'm finished. You can pull now."

Getting her signal from the old man who she knew as Ben, Jay got up and started to pull the heavy equipment forward at a slow pace. But picked up the pace slightly once it started to move according to her will. After about 4 hours of pulling, the field that needed to be prepared was finished. Ground was turned and seeds were planted, ready to start their growing journey.

"Thank you so much Jay, my husband and I would have taken weeks over this to finish at our age. When he was young he would have done this on his own."

"Yea. I can imagine." The black haired girl, who dropped her wolf form, replied to the old lady with a sad smile. "He sure looks happy though."

"He's always been like that. A happy, cheerful man. Don't you have someone?"

"Not really. The moment I thought I was ready to tell him, an old friend showed up after years and I'm pretty sure he likes her more. So there's not much point in me admitting anymore."

"Won't your friends miss you?" Old lade Jen asked, looking at the sad girl sitting on the wood next to her.

"Probably. But they don't have a clue where I am, plus I traveled during night so no one saw me."

"Oh I see..."

Before Jen could say any more, a loud crash was heard from the forest, which was next to the old farm. Soon trees fell down and flames shot up, making Jay get up faster then a bullet could be shot and stare at the forest in shock, making the old couple wonder what had scared her so much.

"JAY!"

"Natsu... how did you?" The scared female wizard replied, taking a step backwards whenever her friend took one towards her, until her back came into contact with the wall of the house.

"Gray spilled the beans and happy took me here. He went back to tell everyone we found you."

"I told him not to."

Not hearing a reply from Natsu for a while Jay opened her eyes, which she closed upon touching the wall, only to come face to face with none other then the fire salamander.

"Why did you leave without telling me?" He asked, leaning his head forward and resting his forehead on Jay's shoulder.

"I-"

"Hey aren't you the fire salamander?" Ben suddenly interrupted, making both wizards look at the direction the old couple was standing.

"Yep. That's me." Natsu replied with one of his goofy smiles on his face.

"Jay." Jen started. " You didn't tell me this boy is the one that you care so much for."

"I think we're talking about love here dear." Ben backed his wife up.

'That devious old couple, then people say old folks are nice.' Jay thought to herself with a shocked look on her face and mouth wide open, before a pair of hands pulled her forward, holding her against their owner.

"Why didn't you say anything." Natsu asked the girl who he held against him, making her look at his chest to avoid eye contact.

"You care for Lisanna don't you?"

"Well yea. She's a good friend, but why are you like this?"

"Hunny, she cares for you more then just a friend. Just do this." Jen said to Natsu, who turned his head just in time to see the old lady kissing her husband on the cheek, close to the lips.

"OOOOH, this." Natsu realized and kissed the top of Jay's head, who was still staring at where she was looking a second ago.

Feeling a pressure appear and leave her head, the raven haired girl looked up, only to be surprised by her pink haired friend kissing her on the lips. Once she got over the small shock of it, Jay relaxed and gave in to the kiss, wrapping her arms around Natsu's neck as his made their way around her waist, pulling her closer, one hand gently placed on the back of Jay's head

"Aww look at that." Ben said silently, but was pulled inside the house by his wife to leave the two youngsters outside some time alone.

Breaking apart for air, both wizards had a blush on their faces, that would put the color of Erza's hair to shame.

"Natsu... I..."

"Never do this again!" Natsu interrupted, poking his finger into Jay's nose in a playful way, making the young wizard laugh and try to slap it away.

"Hahaha, alright alright."

"Promise?"

"Yea. Promise." Jay replied with a smile looking into her friends eyes.

"Guess we're a -"

"COUPLE!" Ben shouted from the window before being silenced by Jen once again.

"I guess we are."

"GREAT! Then I can do this whenever I want." Natsu replied loudly with a smile going from ear to ear, before grabbing Jay around her waist and spinning her around in a circle rapidly, making both of them laugh.

The second he placed his friend down, Natsu got surprised by Jay giving him a quick kiss on the lips, making both of their faces redden once again and smiles appear.

"So, we going back now? I can't wait to see Gray's face when I tell him about us."

"Or Happy."

"Nah. He will be very happy about it, he likes you."

"So I guess you'll be leaving won't you." Jen asked as she hand her husband walked back outside.

"Yea. Thanks for taking care of me." Jay replied before letting go of Natsu and hugging the old couple.

"No problem little pup. You helped us a lot."

"Alright. Ready?"

"Yea." The pink haired boy replied walking to the gate but got surprised by a wing picking him up and placing him on a furry back.

"Jay?" Natsu asked, looking down and finding out he was sitting on a large grey wolf with black paws, ears and tail tip. It looked like one of Jay's old forms, but this one had 2 long strands of hair and reddish black wings.

"Mhm. I trained some more on this so we'll get back in no time."

"Bye!" Natsu yelled as Jay took off into the air, picking up speed quickly.

AFTER A FEW HOURS

"Hey Natsu."

"Yea?"

"You're not getting sick?"

"Nope. I'm riding my girlfriend."

"Natsu." Jay replied, a weird expression placed on her wolf form. "You didn't know how wrong that sounded."

"Hey Jay, land here. I got an idea."

"Erm okay." The female wizard replied and did as Natsu told her to, landing on the road underneath them and dropping her transformation. "Whats the idea?"

Natsu walked in front of her and kneeled down with his back towards Jay.

"I'll carry ya the last part."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, c'mon."

Jay placed her hands on Natsu's shoulders and soon after got lifted up with a pair of hands holding her up underneath her butt.

"Hey fireball?" The dark haired girl said silently next to his ear.

"Hmm."

"I love ya."

"Really?"

"Natsu!"

"Hahaha. I know you do. I love ya too." Natsu replied with a blush spread over his face as he walked towards the city with his girlfriend on his back


End file.
